Sora and his Copycat
by AAK13
Summary: This is Sora's opinion about Roxas, Ventus, Xion, and Vanitas. Oneshot


**Disclaimer : I'm not own all Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

My name is Sora, the protagonist of Kingdom Hearts (proud of it). I am a keyblade wielder, a famous key-shaped weapon in this game, of course. My personality is cheerful, friendly, brave, curious, and yeah ... cute (my fangirl said). But my friends say I'm careless, dullish, and talkative (Riku said).

Forget that earlier, now I will explain my opinion about the characters by Tetsuya Nomura that makes my popularity declined rapidly. This is a list of all characters based on me, exactly my copycat.

Roxas, character from 385/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts II.

Ventus, character from Birth by Sleep.

Xion, character from 385/2 Days.

Vanitas, character from Birth by Sleep.

And myself, SORA! character of all the Kingdom Hearts series hahahahaha ....! * laugh with Vanitas laughing style *. ehem...Ok, we start.

Roxas. My nobody who was born from me because I stab myself with dark keyblade to save Kairi.... of course! Who else? They said, nobody was very similar to somebody. But, why he's so different from me? well, I know his face as cute as me, but look at the differences between us. Her hair was blonde and I'm brunette, he's cool and quite while I'm noisy, plus he holds two cool keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. It made him become more famous than me.. ugh!

Ventus aka Ven. When I was 4 years old, he came to me to merge his heart with me, maybe he's the one who caused my nobody Roxas resemble to him. After I saw him, I was surprised that his face and his physique is very similar to Roxas and also like me automatically. What the hell is this!? Isn't Birth by Sleep is story from 10 years ago? Why he's so similar to me? And He's cooler than me again, because he has a cool armor, a strange keyblade and unique battle stance.. yeah he held keyblade with backwards, I can't deny that it was very cool. His appearance makes my position in Kingdom Hearts fans become decreased again. Maybe he's suited as main character better than me *cry*

Xion. She's my replica. But wait a minute... SHE'S A GIRL! Since when I become a girl?? Perhaps the reason is true that my greatest memory is Kairi my girlfriend uuh...I mean my friend and Xion has my memory. But heloooo....that doesn't mean my replica also be a girl, right!? But well ... I'm a bit grateful to Nomura because he didn't make her face look like me. At least my position didn't decrease ahaha! (Sorry Xion and her fans). She became favorite new character and it's all because of me *kicked by Xion*

Vanitas. Ventus dark side, at first I didn't really care about him because Nomura hasn't shown his face. But the fact is..... teng tong.. HIS FACE VERY VERY SIMILAR TO ME! I can't believe this! What are you thinking NOMURA!? You know what, his appearance makes my position more slumped than before. Because he's MORE cooler than me! Honestly, as a protagonist and hero I felt defeated by him which acts as the villain. He has muscular body and hot (fangirl said again), while I was.... well...you know. He hold a very cool keyblade and X-Blade duh ...! why Nomura didn't give me a weapon like that!? He has black hair and yellow eyes that has mysterious aura. Plus my handsome face given to him too. AAAAARGH..! Vanitas, I'll kill you!

Well, that's my opinion to them. To be honest, I'm became depression, feeling became the lowest person among them. But it seems Nomura still love me, because I was still considered as a main character and I hope in the next Kingdom Hearts there's no character who look like me AGAIN... oooh.. please not again....

Enough. If I continued my opinion more than this, I think I'm gonna be crazy. So, goodbye.

* * *

**Hahaha poor Sora. I'm grateful to my friend who gave me support to make this stupid fic XD Sorry if this story is too short.**

**Naminesweet : Sora, I'm sure you'll always be special! *pats Sora's shoulder***

**Sora : ooo ... thanks Naminesweet... *almost touched***

**Naminesweet : But I love Vanitas rather than you *ran away from Sora toward Vanitas***

**Sora : %$&^%(! Vanitas! I kill you! DX**

**Vanitas : ahahahhaha *evil laughing***

**Naminesweet : Don't worry Sora, I still love you!^^**

**Reviews are nice**


End file.
